Night Searchers
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: A vampire is one that sucks blood from a victim, correct? ...right...? This is not your average girl meets vampire story.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I watched silently as he strode forward to deliver the final blow. I was bleeding all over the expensive carpet. I knew mother would have a fit.

I guess I'm going out the same way I came in; with blood covering me.

This could have been

considered noble, or honorable, dying to protect…_him_. I

never thought that people--no, things-- like me could die. I suppose

they can, it just takes a bit of roughing up to do so.

Three months ago, I would have never in my wildest dreams imagined how horrifying my life would end.

Most would start crying if they were in my situation, some might even beg. But I have learned throughout the years that crying and begging get you absolutely nowhere. Except lying on a Persian rug, bleeding to death while some lunatic stands over you, watching you die painfully.

As he hovered over me, I did not make a sound as he plunged the cross deep into my heart.

** -- end story -- **


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Here's the difficult part about this fanfiction. One, this was originally made into a novel with my own characters. You can find the first couple of chapters on (the link is found at my "homepage" part of my profile). Two, I had to change the names, some characeristics, and lines for this to be made into a fanfiction. Three, this is set in first person with Inuyasha (AKA Simon as my original character) narrating. Four, Inuyasha is not a demon at all. He is a vampire. He looks human. Descriptions will be in the next chapter. Five, Miroku and Sango are veryvery out of character. I tried to make them as much as the manga, but some things just can't work out that way.

I guess that's why the call it fanfiction, eh?

Enjoy. :

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Disclaimer: Haha. No.**

**Night Searchers**

**Chapter One**

**By: ccchocolate-rrrose**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Stop and think how many times a day you think of blood, death, and betrayal. Probably not many. Unless you're reading a dreadful book.

This story starts in an online chat room.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_B.B.: _anyone here?

_Capturer-of-night:_ hey, Kagome.

_B.B.:_ Inuyasha! Are you ALWAYS online, or what?

_Capturer-of-night:_ You bet.

_B.B.:_ I've got a great idea. Let's meet somewhere. You said you lived around here.

_Capturer-of-night:_ I don't know Kagome…I don't think you'd like what you see…

_B.B.:_ PLEASE! I don't care about looks, you know that.

_B.B.: _Inuyasha…? Helloooooo?

_**Capturer-of-night has exited the chat room.**_

_B.B.: _Well, _I'm _going to the local movie theater tonight. If you're there, come see me. Wear all black, k?

_**B.B. has exited the chat room.**_

Kagome knew I only put myself on invisible.

I read her message and waited until she signed off her computer before turning off mine. I grinded my teeth, debating on going to meet her or not.

I tapped my nails over the keyboard impatiently. I glanced at the black t-shirt lying on the floor, then at my baggy jeans. Sighing, I was walking out of the apartment in five minutes and to the movie theater.

It cold outside, but not cold enough for a jacket. I took one anyway. The remnants of winter should have been long gone, but it stayed to remind us of what to miss when the warmer days take over. I noticed the faint sound of rain falling as I stepped outside.

Most people described me as a normal, easy going teenager. They had it all wrong. I am not normal, by any means. I am most definitely not easy going. And I have not been a teenager for many, many years.

I spotted her almost immediately. At least, I heard her thoughts immediately. She was doubting that I would show up.

A slight breeze blew through my weary body.

I smiled to myself. "Miroku."

I only heard a soft chuckle as my friend continued to fly elsewhere. I had no doubt in my mind that he would be back soon to eavesdrop. That is the benefit of having a friend who follows you everywhere; I learned his ways, his secrets, his human life…how he became one of _us_.

Kagome moved away from the theater shaking her head, apparently giving up on me. I sighed and glanced at her once before turning away.

When I looked back, three men were dragging her into an alley.

"Hey!" I yelled as fiercely as I could. Anyone who saw me would never describe me as intimidating, but as I said, they didn't really know me. As soon as I stepped forward, the men stopped.

"Wanna join us?" One asked.

I was disgusted and showed it on my face. "No. Let her go." I watched their eyes scan over my vicious coffee-colored eyes and tousled brown hair.

They laughed.

I made a frustrated sound in my throat. "Let the girl go." I looked to Kagome. "Come on, Chief'll be pissed if we're home late again."

"C-Chief?" I looked over at the speaker, noticing suddenly how young these boys were. The boy that had spoke was shaking.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Our dad. The Sheriff?"

It was becoming easier and easier to lie.

The third boy, one with bright red hair, let go of Kagome as if she were on fire. "Here. She's not all that cute anyways, right boys?"

They quickly nodded. Then ran.

I thought briefly about following them, but decided against it. Kagome was fine. "You okay?" I tilted my head so I could see her.

She nodded slowly.

I shifted uncomfortably, becoming oh-so aware of the tension between us. "Well…see you around." I stuffed my hands into my pockets and started to walk back home.

"Wait!" She called, holding her hand out. A breeze blew past us and I silently cursed my friend for eavesdropping yet again. She shivered and I tossed her my leather jacket.

She took it and draped it around her shoulders before licking her lips and brushing her ebony hair from her face. I focused on her demand and not her low-cut shirt or black knee-high boots.

"What is your name?" She asked when she was nearer to me. Even with her heels on, she was still a few inches shorter than me.

"Uh…Aubrey."

She crinkled her small nose. "You don't look like an Aubrey."

"Well, I am." I snapped, shifting again, only this time to whip out a cigarette. Before I could search for a lighter, Kagome's hand was under my nose with one.

"Here." She smiled slightly.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You smoke?"

She smiled nervously and altered her stance to something one would see at a bar. "Yeah. I'm not that young."

I smiled to myself. _Liar_. "You're sixteen."

"I-I am not--"

"And-" I interrupted, fingering the lighter. "-stealing your older brother's lighter isn't cool. He might need that."

_Gotcha._ I thought, looking at her angry face.

I lit the cigarette, smiling smugly. I puffed the smoke in her face and she coughed, stepping back one step. "Try not to get into any more trouble, okay? I can't be here to save you all the time."

_If only she knew._

Not surprisingly, I heard all about her encounter with "an arrogant asshole" that night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The printer made a groaning noise after the picture of Kagome was printed out. I picked it up, letting the ink dry.

It was surprisingly easy to find pictures of sixteen-year-old girls on google. Do their parents not teach them anything? When I had first started talking to Kagome, I looked her up on the internet out of curiousity. All I had to do was type in her name, do some computer hacking, and _wa-la! _pictures of Kagome. She didn't have an account on any website (that I knew of anyways), which surprised me; even Tristan has one. Maybe she isn't as clueless as I had originally thought. It surprising how easily one could find another just from the internet.

I had to hide all the pictures of Kagome that I found. That's the trouble with having a nosy roommate. Miroku, back in his time, was somewhat of a womanizer...and, er, man-izer.

Even though she was just a victim, a helpless, unknowing victim, Kagome was...quite beautiful in my eyes. With long dark brown hair, black lowlights, and slightly slanted upwards cerulean eyes, she was the perfect meal. Her blood was most likely sweet, like cotton candy, but it could be somewhat sour, like a green grape. I had tasted so many throughout the years that I couldn't tell much anymore. All I knew was that when I was hungry, it was time to look for something-- or some_one_-- to eat.

Kagome...she was just a victim, a meal. I couldn't afford to get attached.

My stomach rumbled for the addicting human food it was often fed. Even though Miroku was changed a few hundred years back, he was still part human, as was I, and humans have a need for...french fries and hamburgers. Not much else, really. The refridgerator was always at least halfway stocked, so I made my way over to the money eater and opened the door, cool wind blowing quickly past me. I pulled out some turkey and bread and stood up fully, turning around to the counter.

When I looked up, Miroku stood before me, shivering. I sighed. "What were you doing in the fridge?"

"I-I-I was h-hungry," His teeth chattered.

I cut the newly made sandwich in half and handed one half to him. He took it and smiled. "How long were you in there?" I asked.

"Right after I saw you with your little girlfriend." His teeth had stopped chattering and he leaned against the counter casually. "I hope you're not going to make the mistake of falling for a victim. _Again_."

I stopped chewing. "Leave Kikyo out of this." I retorted, averting my eyes from Miroku's intense gaze. "I don't want to talk about her."

He sighed. "You haven't wanted to talk about her for almost two hundred years." He slid smoothly onto a chair by the counter. "You don't want to talk about how _pathetic _you were, falling for mere mortal--"

"Shut up." I growled, biting into my sandwich with more intensity.

He smiled. "A bit sensitive?" He stood and walked to the door, glancing back at me with a slight furrow in his brow. "But I don't suppose I would want to talk about killing someone either."

**XxX**

_"How was the meeting?"_

_I hesitate. "I did not meet him."_

_She sighs. "Lying will not help your cause. Trust me, if __**he**__ gets word of this, your sentence will last far longer than four years."_

_The dial tone sounds in my ear. I slowly hang up the phone._

**XxX**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Another chapter. I had to touch it up a bit, so sorry for the long wait. Introducing Sango.

**X**

**X**

_"wenn dieser tag der letzte ist _

_bitte sag es mir noch nicht _

_wenn das das ende für uns ist _

_sag's nich' - noch nich' "_

_"De Letzte Tag" -Tokio Hotel_

**X**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only the plotline.**

**Night Searchers**

**Chapter Two**

**By: ccchocolate-rrrose**

**X**

**X**

I mulled over Miroku's words as I watched late night television shows. _"How __**pathetic**__ you were..."_

Fortunately, or unfortunately, all of my kind are different, just as humans are. Some are allergic to sunlight (I know Count D. was. What a dreadful, overdramatic man he was...), some are nocturnal. Not even twins are the same. Either way, most newly changed vampires have to make some sort of arrangement to their lifestyle, whether it be sleeping at day, drinking blood, or asking to remove the garlic from garlic bread. For example, I _prefer_ to be out and about from six-thirty in the evening until dawn, but I will survive in the sunlight. I might have a slighth tan at the end of the day, but I _can_ survive.

Miroku, on the other hand, is highly allergic to sunlight and gags at even the mention of blood.

The more I replayed his words again in my slightly inane mind, the more angry it made me. How _dare_ he speak to me like that! I know what he would have said, which is just as bad as actually hearing it said aloud. My mind told me to move and hunt, but my body simply would not cooperate. I stood finally, ignoring the tingling sensation running throughout my right leg.

The caffine of Sprite was kicking in, so I grabbed a dark colored sweater and headed outside. I decided to lock the apartment's door, for I did not know, nor care, if Miroku was home or not. He probably wasn't. I walked past two people in an alleyway, doing who-knows-what, and made a face as the scent washed over me.

Miroku was either feeding or...I didn't care to think about it.

I could have known it was him even if I couldn't smell him. With his oh-so-soft-and-shiny chestnut hair and endless violet holes for eyes, Miroku was fairly easy to spot in a crowd. Maybe it was his vampiric aura, which drew humans to him. Maybe it was only him.

Whatever it was, Miroku could not blend in, no matter how hard he tried.

I kept walking. The drugstore was only a block away and I needed to talk to Sango.

Sango. Sango Cowell, fellow vampire and longtime friend. Ever since I met her at a diner in London around 1945, we had become fast friends. Somehow, her hair always stayed the same color, even as she insisted that hair dye was not in her closet. It was a dark brown with red streaks, always styled very long and layered. Her eyes were the only things that changed about her. The last time I saw Sango, they were a brilliant brown.

I always hesitate to spar a woman, but never for the same reason as I do Sango. When fighting, her opponent either loses badly or killed. I am not fond of losing, and I don't intend to die anytime soon, so I avoid fighting her.

I entered the drugstore, asking the cashier if he had seen Sango. He directed me upstairs, to the apartments.

"She's in there." He pointed down the hall to the last door on the left. He burped loudly. I waited until he stumbled down the stairs before knocking.

Sango answered immediately. "I saw you from the window." She smiled and opened the door, inviting me in.

The apartment was not at it's best, to put it kindly. Clothes littered the floor, dust was gathering in the corners, and human necessities sprawled about the room. The blinds were shut.

I turned my attention back to her. "What's with..." I trailed off, gesturing around the room.

"I was..." She cleared her throat. "Stripped of my powers."

"What?.!." I exclaimed. "How did this happen? What did you do?"

Sango bristled. "I had no _choice._ Kagura...she just came here, we had a bit of a row, and before I knew it, I was stripped." She rubbed her arm, which I now noticed held a large bruise. "She beat me up pretty good, don't you think?"

I took in her human features. Her hair was the same (as always), but her eyes seemed to have less light in them then before. She looked as if she gained some weight in her human form. Not much, just noticable. She was still thin, just not as thin as she was. Dark circles hung beneath her eyes. I noticed that her breasts had gotten a bit smaller. I frowned.

Sango crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at me. "This is me in my human form." Her voice seemed less raspy as it always had been. "My seventeen-year-old human self."

"Your human self clearly eats a lot." I muttered.

She set her jaw. "My human self has also not eaten since 1943. It had a lot of catching up to do." She walked into her small kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

I shook my head. She shrugged and put the kettle on. "Sit down." She said, her accent becoming more and more obvious with every word she said. I sat awkwardly on her couch.

"You know..." She continued, coming to sit down with two cups of tea. "You always used to be comfortable here. Taking a beer whenever you wanted, using my shower, watching TV--"

I stood suddenly. "Well things aren't how they _used_ to be, now are they?" I headed for the door. I looked back once, only to see Sango smiling in a knowing way.

The problem was that I didn't know what she knew.

_**XxXxXxXXXxxx**_

**B.B.:** Hi

_Capturer-of-night:_ hey...how's things going?

**B.B.:** great. perfect. new girl at school's getting all the guys

_Capturer-of-night:_ who?

**B.B.:** she calls herself sango cow or something. she seems to like me though

_**XxXxXxXXXxxx**_

"Sango!" I yelled over her cackles. I crossed my arms and huffed, "You are a cruel person."

She tried to stop laughing. "I know, but it's funny! She has no idea, does she?"

"...No."

"Well then she'll never know that I'm spying on her."

I groaned. "Sango."

She laughed. "I won't hurt your poor Kagome, don't worry 'bout that."

"You better not."

_**XxXxXxXXXxxx**_

_"So?"_

_"So, what?" I say._

_"Is the deed done?"_

_"Of course. Who do you take me for?"_

_"Heh. There are so many answers to that one."_

_"She's under surveillance. I made sure of it."_

_**XxXxXxXXXxxx**_


End file.
